


Tall Tale Tabloids

by CrimsonBornKing



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, Hurt Rocket, Interviews, M/M, Mission gone bad, Mornings, Mutual Pining, Social Media, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBornKing/pseuds/CrimsonBornKing
Summary: 5 times the public thought Peter and Rocket were together and 1 time they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer I don’t own GoTG, this is my first time writing any type of fanfic and this idea came from a prompt I found on tumblr by @shygaybearsandlizards. I might not stick completely to the source prompt as you can see with it being a 5 +1 instead of a full on story but we will see.]

Peter wakes up in his room with a pounding headache “How much did I drink last night?” He muttered under his breath as he rose from his bed, still hungover from the night before. Once the world stops spinning Peter heads towards the showers to remove the smell of alcohol and sweat from his body. After getting clean he throws on some sweats and a t-shirt then shuffles into the kitchen area hoping that he gets to make himself a cup of coffee before the others wake up.

“You’re up early.”

Startled, Peter jumps back almost tripping over the spare parts littering the floor.

“Dammit Rocket, don’t do that I almost broke my neck falling over your trash!” Peter yells in a hushed voice trying not to wake the others. Rocket smirks against the rim of his mug “Ain’t my fault that your a damn klutz.”

Rocket continues to drink his coffee at the kitchen island as Peter prepares his own, adding various amounts of creamer, sugar, caramel, and cinnamon. Rocket watches Peter as he makes his diabetes cocktail. He watches how the human’s hands gently stir the mug’s contents. He watches how his eyes close when he takes the first sip, how his clear lack of underwear allows his sweatpants to perfectly outline his d- ok not going there... at least not now.

To distract himself from Peter he decides to open up his holo-pad and scroll through Xander news. It didn’t take him long to stumble along an article showing Peter and Rocket from last night. What got Rocket’s attention though was the title of said article.

“Check Out The Galaxy’s Hot New Couple”

...What?

Tapping on the link Rocket reads the author’s interpretation of last nights bar hopping.

“Last night two members of the “Guardians Of The Galaxy” Peter Quill and Rocket have been seen possibly celebrating a successful mission as they usually do, but as you can see from these pictures taken by our undercover paparazzi there's definitely more to them then-”

“Whatcha reading?”

Surprised by Peter’s sudden appearance behind him rocket chokes on his coffee. “I guess we’re even now, huh?” Peter says as he smiles down at Rocket. “We’re not even till I say we’re even. Got that star-shit.”

“Yeah, yeah. So again whatcha reading?” Peter asks as he leans down over Rocket and rests one of his elbows on the island counter next to Rocket’s arm.

Rocket can smell the soap on Peter’s skin and feel his warmth radiating onto his back from how close he is.

“Why don’t you just read it yourself seeing how you’re practically laying on me! No wonder they thought that!” Rocket says as he slides the holo-pad closer to Peter and climbs down from his chair and storms off to his room.

Peter watches Rocket leave feeling confused and a little hurt. Instead of worrying about Rocket, Peter chooses to sit down and read the article that Rocket had been reading. “Oh, so that’s what he meant.” Peter looks back at the doorway that Rocket exited through. “Did the idea of being with me disgust him that much?” Feeling even more hurt Peter finishes his coffee, trying not to think about how nice it felt to be almost hugging Rocket even as pathetic and lonely that makes him sound.


	2. Chapter 2

During an interview on Xander, Peter and Rocket were describing some funny moments that occurred on their last few missions.

“So this dork runs towards me, with my gun and trips over a rock and knock himself unconscious. A tiny little rock! So I have to go over there and guard this klutz till he wakes up.” Rocket explains leaning on Peter’s arm as he laughs at his human friends expense.

“Hey at least I didn’t get stuck in a tank with my ass in the air”

Rocket’s laughter dies down pretty fast after hearing what Peter just told not only the interviewer but also the entire population of Xander and then some.

“I also have picture of his cute little paws kicking in the air. Here I’ll show you.”

Peter shifts to take his camera out of his pocket when Rocket jumps on Peter’s shoulders.

“YOU BETTER NOT SHOW THEM THAT PICTURE YOU ASS!” Rocket shouts in a fit of rage and embarrassment as he tried to wrestle the camera out of Peter’s hands.

“But they’re soooo cute Rocky, see.”

“AAAAAHHH” Rocket screams as he claws at Peter’s arms and hands, trying his best to grab the camera.

“All right ladies and gentlemen that’s all the time we have we hope you have an amazing night .”

Later that night roquill was deemed the most popular ship to sail by the majority of the guardian’s fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I find it cute and I hope you guys like it. Also if there’s any mistakes in grammar, wording, or anything let’s me know and I’ll fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt!rocket

Metal and dirt soar through the air as burning hot bolts of concentrated plasma flash across the battlefield that was once part of a small city. Drax slashes his way through the crowd of enemies leaving a trail of green, blue and yellow in his wake.

“We need to get out of here so I can detonate the bombs I planted.”

“We know, what do you think we’re doing?”

“Well by the looks of it a whole lot of nothing!” Rocket shouts frustrated with his sudden lack of control over this situation (and to be honest a little scared).

Underneath him Peter fires his elemental gun taking down anyone who dares to cross his path. He would usually be turned on by the sight of his two favorite things getting all worked up but he has more to worry about right now then his libido.

Rocket looks across the battlefield before him “only a few miles left before they reach the Milano” he thought to himself. The plan is to get inside and activate the shields so they will be safe when he detonated the bombs. But there was one flaw in this plan...he’s bleeding out. Looking down at his leg he winces. There’s three large gashes running down his leg-OH FLARK IS THAT BONE!?!?! Rocket panics they need to get to the ship now!

“Pete, I-I-ahm... we need to get out of here quick.”

“We’re trying Rocket we can only move so fast,” Peter shouts oblivious to the red blood soaking his shoulder, back, and right arm camouflaged by his already red jacket.

“No, we need to go NOW or I’m going to DIE!”

Peter looks back at Rocket unsure of what he heard. That is until he saw the missing chunk of Rockets leg and the slick shine of his jacket. Peter’s eyes widen and his face goes pale almost as if it were his blood covering his jacket. Without thinking Peter re-holsters his guns and cradles Rocket in his arm.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Rocket snarls as a tidal wave of pain shoot up his leg.

“Getting you to the ship,” Peter turns on his boot rockets launching him and Rocket into the sky. Of course this makes him an easier target but it also helps him reach the ship much faster.

“Quill, what are you d-“

-“Gamora, Rocket got hit. He’s bleeding out, I need to get him to the med bay now. I’ll leave the detonator inside by the door use it when everybody’s in!”

Gamora grunts understandingly, she saw the looks that they gave each other and understood his worry. She in fact felt the same worry for Peter during his fight with Ronan when he grabbed that stone.

Peter crashed into the med bay and quickly lays Rocket into the bed. Peter mumbles to himself as he frantically looks through the drawers of medical supplies “Got it!” Peter shouts in relief tying the tourniquet around Rockets upper thigh. Rocket looks into Peter’s eyes as the pain clouds his vision until the world goes black.

White. White walls, white lights, white sheets, everything is white. Rocket closes his eyes trying to remind himself that that hellhole was gone, burned to the ground, and that he was free. When he opened his eyes he sees green.

“Peter?” Rocket asks still loopy from the lack of blood in his system.

“Yeahs I'm right here. Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

“I need you to stop yelling in my ear.” Rocket smiles at Peter showing him that he’s just kidding “I think I’m to high to function right no-WAIT did the bombs blow them up?”

“ Yes, the bombs blew the bad guys up.”

“Was it pretty?”

“It was beautiful.”

Rocket smiles as he starts to doze off “good” he mumbles to himself letting the warmth from Peter’s hand on his head lull him back to sleep.

Both guardians are asleep when the small tv on the wall shows the other members (minus Groot for obvious reasons) explain to the public the events that took place just hours before. The story even includes a picture of Peter’s tear soaked face as he holds Rockets limp blood soaked body in the middle of the emergency room. Scrolling across the screen under said picture read “Tonight, Peter Quill and his alleged lifemate Rocket, both members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, arrived at tyzardianqs hospital bloody and wounded. Rocket is now in critical condition due to his life threatening wounds, while Peter Quill and as his teammates Gamora, Drax, and Mantis only sustained minor injuries.”

“Alleged my ass,” says the nurse looking between Peter and Rocket’s sleeping forms before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter also what scenario should I do for the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school has been taking up most of my time and I just got around to watching the second movie. I'll try to finish this as soon as possible, I already got a basic idea of the fifth chapter but I don't know what the 1+ should be yet. Thanks for being patient.

Laughter echoes through the empty side street of Xander.

"I told you this would work Rocky, how did you think I snuck away from the nova corps during my days as a Ravenger?"

"Look I don't care Peter! I just want to go get some food without being trampled over by our damn fans," Rocket said getting quiet at the word "fans", it still amazes him that people can look at him and not see some monster. "Now hurry up I'm starving and Gamora will chop off our balls if we make her wait any longer."

"No, she won't. She might threaten to, but she won't," Peter steps out of the alley and into the crowded street just outside Krylor's version of a fast food restaurant.

"You have the list right?" Rocket asks, already annoyed by Peter's slow casual walking pace. Why couldn't they just order from somewhere that delivers? Oh yeah that's right, Starqueef just had to get a blue-burger from this specific grease bucket that doesn't deliver! Rocket's ears flatten against his skull and his tail slowly fluffs up in anger as he tries to keep himself from clawing the eyes out of the next person that bumps into Peter. Why is that upsetting him you may ask? Well besides from making him lose his balance it also causes him to accidentally hump the back of Peter's head and that is NOT something he whats to deal with right now.

"Yes, I have the list Rocket." Peter groans in annoyance, "Whats got you all riled up? I thought getting out of the ship for awhile would help all of us unwind a bit," Peter say with a hint of concern in his voice.

"You know I don't like people, especially not crowds of them BUMPING INTO US EVERY OTHER SECOND!" Rocket yells gaining the attention of a small group of what appears to be teens exiting the fast food joint.

"OH DEAR GLODO THIS CAN NOT BE OCCURRING!"

Running towards Rocket and Peter is a lavender skinned girl no older then seventeen.

"Hello, it's so enjoyable to finally come into both of your presences!" The girl says as she excitably shakes Peter's hand hard enough to make her sparkly sapphire blue curls bounce around on her shoulders.

"I have researched that shaking the end of another individuals upper limb is a polite form of greeting between Terrans! Was I wrong? I am sorry if I offended you. Please do not be wrathful." The girls hair seems to dim more and more as Peter stands there in both shock and awe.

"No no no no, you didn't offend me at all I was just surprised. I just wasn't really expecting to meet anyone here is all," Peter reassures her "Besides how could I be mad at such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" Deciding to use his charm to cheer her up. (not that the statement wasn't true, she is very beautiful)

Her face turns a few shades darker as well as gaining a shimmering hue to her cheeks, almost as if someone lightly dusted them with glitter. Glancing up at Rocket her metallic gold eyes light up in glee. "Hello to you to Rocket, I don't know how to greet you more properly, I hope an oral greeting suffices." Rocket still annoyed with the crowd gives the girl a half-hearted salute "Hey there."

The lavender woman smiles as she pulls out her phone "Can I take a photograph to remember this event and to share with my friends on networks of socialization?"

"We'd love to take a picture, right Rocket?" Peter shrugs his shoulder trying to get Rocket to agree.

"Sure, but make it quick we have to get dinner before the place closes."

"Oh, certainly. I would not want to bring inconvenience to either of you two." After taking several pictures she excuses herself and returns to her friends who were waiting shyly across the street.

"Have a pleasurable date!" she shouts leaving the two guardians alone under the streetlight both blushing in embarrassment.

"But we're not-"

"She's gone Quill. Stop talking to yourself or everyone will think that you're crazy or something." Rocket mumbles meekly, not wanting to hear Peter remind him how pathetic he is for secretly wishing that this was a date in some weird way. "Lets just get the food and get out of here."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Guess who I just came into acquaintance with last night!"

Underneath the caption was the pictures of Peter and Rocket posing with the lavender girl

RoquillShipper69: OMG! what were they doing!

PurpleParadise: They we're having what is commonly referred to as a "dinner date".

SuperNova: My hearts are melting from the inside out!

(990m+ comments) (800b+ re-shouts)

"Oh, God!" Rocket huffs tossing his holo-pad to the end of the bed. "What did I do to deserve this? I saved to galaxy twice, that should count for something right?" Rocket palms his eyes in frustration before he rolls over in his bed trying to get a little bit of sleep before his shift starts.


End file.
